


Toffees

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [468]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Everton F.C., Loneliness, M/M, Sleeping Together, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jordan a besoin de compagnie le temps d'une nuit.
Relationships: Jordan Pickford/Lucas Digne
Series: FootballShot [468]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Toffees

Toffees

Il avait besoin de compagnie. C’est tout. Il essaye de s’en convaincre alors qu’il se retrouve à devoir dormir aux côtés de son coéquipier. Il avait juste envie de le voir. Il ne l’aime pas. Merde. Il n’est pas foutu de former une pensée cohérente. Il a envie de s’immoler juste pour redevenir régulier. Jordan prend des souffles réguliers pour essayer de fermer les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour s’endormir et oublier sa détresse. Ils font une saison de merde avec Everton et ça devient compliqué de supporter ces bâtards de Liverpool qui ne sont jamais loin d’eux. Il ne sait pas s’il les déteste plus qu’il déteste être complétement stupide pour être allé chez Digne pour se consoler de sa solitude. Jordan serre les dents, ça va passer et il va s’en sortir. Il agit juste comme un enfant quelques temps et puis tout ira mieux, il retrouvera son niveau et ils seront meilleurs que les bâtards en rouge. 

Il ne sait pas comment il y arrive, mais il dort toute la nuit à partir du moment où Lucas passe son bras autour de sa taille. Oh, c’est chaleureux pour son pauvre cœur en manque de relations humaines. Le lendemain, il ne peut s’empêcher de paniquer légèrement en voyant que Lucas est déjà réveillé et est tourné vers lui. Comme un message de réponse à sa complainte. Il est seul et recherche de la compagnie, il la trouve mais ne sait pas y répondre correctement. Jordan est stupide. Il veut sortir du lit et retourner chez lui, mais Lucas l’en empêche, le garde chez lui le temps qu’il ait avalé quelque chose. Il ne peut pas contenir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il ressent des choses et il sait qu’il ne pourra pas s’en défaire avant plusieurs mois, avec de l’espoir…

Fin


End file.
